


Blow Us All Away

by Random_Soul



Series: Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul
Summary: While seeking answers, John, Hercules, Alex, and Lafayette go to Aaron's home.What they find will change their lives.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Everyone, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586617
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	Blow Us All Away

Alexander runs up to Hercules, John, and Lafayette.

“Did Aaron text you guys last night?”

“Telling us he was gonna break up with us? We did. And we’re curious.”

“I know. That doesn’t seem like him. After all, we’ve been dating for two years. And he’s been happy! Hasn’t he?”

“I don’t know.” Hercules looks around the break room. It was a year since they graduated college and everything was going great. Well, until a week ago. Aaron’s best friend and biological daughter of his adopted family, Theodosia, died due to unknown reasons. She was four years older than Aaron and Aaron helped her out when her own parents tragically passed, only a year after they took Aaron from his uncle. Since her death, Aaron has stayed home from school and hasn’t even talked to any of his boyfriends. That is, until last night when he randomly messaged them and told them that he’s done with the relationship. He refused to answer any texts. That’s not like him. First, he would tell them in person. Second, he would give a reason behind it. The four of them know that there is more to this story than what meets the eye. James Madison runs up to the four of them.

“Have you guys seen Aaron?”

“No. He told us he’s breaking up with us over text last night.” James makes a face.

“Aaron would never.”

“We know. That’s why we’re worried. Theo meant everything to Aaron. And now, he’s cut off all communication? It seems a bit suspicious. I’m worried.”

“He may be spiraling into depression. It’s happened before.” James thinks for a minute. “I’m scared for him. He cut both Thomas and me out of his life as well. Death is… It gets to him. We need to talk to him. I just don’t know how.” Laf placed a hand on his shoulder.

“We will go to his house after work today. We’ll get answers from the source.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Aaron lays his head back on the couch. He is so tired. His house isn’t very spacious and there isn’t room for too much. He looks at the picture of him and Theo hanging on the wall.

“Oh, sis. What am I gonna do now?” He hears a knock on the door. Through the window, he sees his boyfriends standing there. Well, ex-boyfriends now. Aaron sighs, knowing that they were gonna come eventually. He was just hoping it wouldn’t be so soon. Theo silently judges him from the wall. “I know you would have thought I was stupid for doing that. But right now, I’m needy, depressed, and have more issues than anyone can count. They don’t deserve it.” The knock is heard once more. They’re not gonna go away until they get an answer. Aaron gets up and makes his way to the door. He opens it.

“Hello-”

“What the hell Aaron!” John yells. 

“Be quiet, please.” Aaron shushes him. Laf looks worried, Alex looks sad, John looks pissed, and Hercules looks confused.

“Aaron, why did you break up with us? Did we do something wrong?”

“We know you’re grieving, but we’re supposed to help you through it. James and Thomas said you cut them off, too.”

“Mon petit fleur, we just want what’s best for you. And I don’t think distancing yourself is it right now.” Aaron rubs his eyes.

“There’s just a lot going on right now. So, if you’d be so kind as to leave…”

“WE’RE NOT LEAVING, AARON!”

“I told you to be quiet-” Aaron is interrupted by a cry. He runs inside and down a hallway. The four look between each other.

“Should we go in?”

“It’s better than standing out here.” The four walk in and close the door. They’ve all been here before. Everything looks exactly the same except for a green thing on the ground. John bends down and picks it up. Alex looks over his shoulder.

“What is it?”

“A pacifier.” Just then, Aaron walks out of his room with a bundle of blankets in his arms. From the blanket, a muffled crying is heard. He goes to the kitchen, quickly making a bottle of formula. He sits in the rocking chair and begins to feed the young child. Lafayette steps forward. It’s a girl, that’s for sure. She’s got curly black hair and mocha skin. One of the single cutest babies he’s ever seen in his life. The eyes are a brighter brown and the nose is like a small little button.

There is no doubt that this is Theodosia’s child.

“Theodosia had a one night stand about nine months back. She was embarrassed and didn’t tell anyone about it. A month later, she learned she was pregnant. She stayed hidden and kept it a secret. After she had the child, she was gonna move up north and claim that the father died while off at sea. It was prime hurricane season, so it made sense. The child grew. It was nine days ago that something was wrong. They took her into the ICU and told her then and there that it was either her or the baby. She looked me dead in the eye and said ‘you will take care of her?’ I began crying and said ‘yeah. I’ll take care of her’. The baby was born and Theodosia died while holding her. I became her legal guardian and named her Theodosia after her mom.” For the first time, Aaron looked up from the child. “That’s why I broke up with you. I have a child now. You didn’t sign up for that when you decided to date me.”

“Do you remember our conversation when we all first started dating?” John asks. Aaron nods.

“Yeah, why?”

“Do you remember what I said in response to all your what-if questions?”

“You said we’ll figure it together.”

“Then why is this any different?”

“...Because it’s a child, John.”

“I know it’s a child!”

“This is a forever commitment.”

“So is marriage and we’re all hoping that’s where this relationship leads to.”

“You can get divorced. You can’t divorce your child, John.” John sighs and puts his head in his hands. Alex wraps his arms around Aaron’s shoulder.

“What John means to say is that we love you. We’ll stand by your side through anything. Even surprise fatherhood.” Lafayette nods in agreement. Aaron smiles at them. He looks over at the one who’s been hanging back.

“Hercules? I don’t want you to feel like you're forced to help watch a child just because everyone else is okay with it.” Hercules walks forward.

“I don’t feel like I’m forced to do anything. I’m just thinking of how I can tell my mom she just basically got a granddaughter without losing my hearing.” Aaron smiles and begins to cry.

“I thought you guys would be so mad! You’re not. I’m so sorry for not explaining to you guys the situation before.”

“It’s fine. We’re here for you. Both of you.” They look down at the one week old in her father’s arms.

“James is gonna want to be godfather.” Aaron laughs, staring into Theo’s eyes.

“Dear Theodosia, what to say to you?  
You have my eyes  
You have your mother's name  
When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart  
I'm dedicating every day to you  
Domestic life was never quite my style  
When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart  
And I thought I was so smart.

You will come of age with our young nation  
We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you  
If we lay a strong enough foundation  
We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you  
And you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday  
Yeah, you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Aaron is sitting in the back of the van with John, Lafayette, and Theodosia. Alex is giving directions to Hercules while basically bouncing in his seat.

“I’m so excited for Martha to meet Theo. I can’t believe it’s already been one month since she was born. The Washingtons’ are gonna love her.” Hercules looks in the mirror.

“You hear that, Theo? You get to meet your grandparents, today. Well, one set of grandparents. My mom is texting me every day asking when you get to meet her.”

“Is the plan still for your family to fly in from Colorado?”

“Yeah. Mom knows it’s too long of a trip for her to make at such a young age.” Lafayette dangles a toy in front of Theo. She reaches up to grab it. Aaron looks in the trunk at the empty car seat. John sees his smile.

“It’s strange, right?”

“What?”

“We’re going there with one child and coming back with two. Are you nervous, Alex?”

“Terrified.” Alex got a call recently saying that his cousin’s son was put up for adoption. Usually, they reach for family first and Alex was the only living one besides his cousin. After a long talk, they agreed to take him. It works out perfectly, considering he’s about two months older than Theo. They will grow up as siblings. They pull into the driveway and Martha is standing on the porch. In her arms is another baby. She walks to the car as everyone starts pouring out. “Hi Martha. Is this him?”

“Hello Alex. Yeah, this is him. Alex, meet Philip. Philip, meet your new dad.” Alex takes him out of her arms. Lafayette walks over with Theodosia. “And you must be baby Theo. I’ve heard so much about you.” George Washington walks down from the porch.

“Good morning, boys.”

“Morning Mr. Washington.” He walks down, seeing the children.

“Have you guys found a house that’s big enough, yet?”

“Oui! We just need to finalize some papers and we’ll be able to move in in about two weeks.” John stares at Philip in Alex’s arms.

“Why does he look so much like me?” The other three move over to look. Philip has dirty blond hair in thick curls, much like John.

“If he develops freckles, we’ll know you had an affair with Alex’s cousin.”

“My cousin’s a male.”

“Plot twist, everybody, I’m the mother of this child.” They all laugh. Laf hands Theo to Martha. They go to bring their luggage in the house.

“Hercules?”

“Yes, Laf?”

“Have you told your mom about Philip, yet?” Hercules stops in his tracks.

“Now I’m definitely going deaf.” Alex smiles and looks down at the small child in his arms.  
“Oh Philip, when you smile I am undone  
My son  
Look at my son  
Pride is not the word I'm looking for  
There is so much more inside me now  
Oh Philip, you outshine the morning sun  
My son  
When you smile, I fall apart  
And I thought I was so smart

You will come of age with our young nation  
We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you  
If we lay a strong enough foundation  
We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you  
And you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday  
Yeah, you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday”  
______________________________________________________________________________

“BABIES ON THE RUN!!!” John bolts down the stairs. Philip and Theodosia have made a decision to be partners in crime. At the age of three, they have figured out that they can work together to open the door to the great outdoors. Of course, nobody knew that. So when John walks out of the bathroom after taking a shower and sees them opening the door, he panics. He makes it downstairs as they go outside and runs out the door in his shorts. He makes it outside and sees Theo and Philip… blowing bubbles. They are sitting there, blowing bubbles. Both of their hair has grown out and they both are equal when it comes to curls. Theo’s hair is usually in two messy buns on the side and Philip prefers his hair down. Like they joked when they first saw him, Philip has about as many freckles as John does and has about as much energy as him as well. John releases a breath he didn’t know he had and sits down next to them. “What are we gonna do with you two?”

“Looking good, John.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Hemmings.” Mrs. Hemmings is a lady in her eighties who lives across the street from them. Though she is old, she’s got spunk. That woman is the only person that Alex does not pick a fight with due to the knowledge that he will lose. She’s also sweet and very caring. Theo looks up and smiles.

“Papa!” John looks back at the door, knowing it must be Laf. Laf is papa, John is dad, Aaron is daddy, Alex is padre, and Hercules is father. At least, he’s supposed to. Philip had trouble pronouncing it and just called Hercules fafa, so that’s kind of his name unless there’s a serious question. Lafayette stands at the door with a relieved look.

“I saw the door open and no children.”

“Apparently, they learned they can work together to open the door. I found that out when I left the shower. Where were you and Hercules, anyway?”

“I sent Hercules to go get chips and hotdog buns for dinner. I went to the freezer in the basement to grab the hotdogs to start thawing. Didn’t know the two babies would have a jailbreak, though.” John laughs. Aaron and Alex are on a work trip that will last about another week, so it’s been the three of them.

“Why don’t you boys bring the kids over here! I have treats!” She holds up a plate of cookies. Philip and Theo give them puppy dog eyes.

“Just one cookie. Hold my hand as we cross the street. John, why don’t you get a shirt or something on.” Laf says. The kids do as they're told and John comes out with one of Hercules’ sweatshirts on. They sit down with Mrs. Hemmings.

“When will you boys have a proper wedding?” Laf chuckles at her question as John rolls his eyes.

“We told you, Mrs. Hemmings, we got married almost three years ago.”

“Was there a celebration with flowers and cake?”

“No, we just went to the federal office and got married.”

“Then it’s not a proper wedding! I want to see my boys walk down the aisle.”

“We can’t afford it.”

“Oh, please. Two of you are lawyers, one’s a fashion artist and tailor, one’s a model, and you're a marine biologist! You can afford to buy this whole town if you wanted.” Philip looks up from his cookie.

“Papa?”

“Oui?”

“Daddy and Padre come home?” Lafayette rubs his head.

“Soon, mon amoureux. Very soon.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Father?” Hercules looks down at the two children. Theodosia and Philip are both five years old and have been going to kindergarten for a few months now. Hercules puts his book down.

“Yes?”

“We were talking about families in school and I was told that everyone has a mom. When I said we didn’t, a student said that we do, our mom just didn’t love us enough to stick around. Is that true?” Philip was the one who was talking. Theo clings to her brother with tears in her eyes. Hercules picks them up, placing them on each leg.

“Philip, I’ll be honest. I never knew your mom. But I’m sure she loved you more than anything. That doesn’t matter, though. Because we love you so, so much. There are a million things that could have happened to your mom but you ended up with us. And that is tied for the first best thing that ever happened to us.”

“Am I tied with Theo.”

“Yes, you are.” Philip thinks.

“What about Theo’s mom?”

“Theodosia’s mom was actually a good friend with your Daddy. They meant a lot to each other and you could not separate the two. Much like you guys. Anyway, she knew that either she had to leave or Theo had to leave. She chose to go and asked Daddy to watch over her. When we found that out, we decided to raise Theo. She became our daughter. About a month later, someone asked if we could watch you, too. You became our son. We had two children who would grow up, never doubting if they were loved. We love you both very much and would give the world to you.” 

“My mom loved me?”

“Yes, Theo. She loved you very much.”

“Then Philip’s mom must have loved him!”

“What?”

“My mom loved me, and I love Philip, so my mom would have loved Philip. And if all dads love their children like ours do, then our moms must love their children as well!”

“You’re right! Thanks, Fafa!” Philip and Theo jump off his lap, running to Philip’s room. Alex watches them go.

“Their logic made no sense.”

“Are you gonna tell them that?” Alex laughs, walking over and kissing Hercules. Lafayette, Aaron, and John make their way to the living room from different parts of the house. The five sit there for a while in comfortable silence, cuddled up against each other. After ten minutes, a knock is heard at the door. Aaron opens it and sees Mrs. Hemmings.

“Hello.”

“Hi, Aaron. I’m kicking the five of you out.”

“What?” The others stand up, going over to the door.

“You heard me. It’s your five year anniversary this week, so I rented out a farmhouse for you guys in a city in Michigan. It’s on a great lake and there’s a small town nearby. You leave tomorrow, so start packing. I’ll watch the kids.”

“Are you sure? They can be a handful.”

“I’m positive! Go get drunk and have sex!”

“MRS. HEMMINGS!”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Aaron hears a knock on his door. He’s currently in his home office, finishing up some things on a case. It’s about eight in the morning and Aaron just wanted to get it done with. He looks over and sees Theo come in. He puts the pen down. He’ll just finish it on Monday.

“Hello, princess.” Theo smiles at the nickname. Much like how each parent got a nickname, The children have been given one by their fathers. Philip’s nicknames are sunshine (Aaron), mon amoureux (Lafayette which translates to either my sweetheart or my lover), cielo (Alex which means sky in Spanish), darling (John), and honeybunch (Hercules). Theodosia’s are princes (Aaron), mon ange (Lafayette and it means my angel), mi alma (Alex which is my soul in, once again, spanish), babydoll (John), and sugarpie (Hercules). Theo runs up and jumps in the chair next to Aaron.

“Do you know what today is, daddy?” Aaron pretends to think.

“I got it! It’s Tuesday.” Theo rolls her eyes.

“First of all, it’s Saturday. And second of all, it’s more about the date.”

“Is it Friday the 13th?”

“Daddy! I just told you it’s Saturday. And no, it’s not the 13th.”

“Is it the first time your Padre shut his mouth and minded his own business?” Theo rolls her eyes.

“That still hasn’t happened. It’s my birthday!” Aaron acts surprised.

“Really? How old are you now, three, four…”

“I’m fourteen.”

“That can’t be right. Just the other day, we had to chase you around because you refused to put on underwear.” Theo’s face goes beat red.

“Daddy, that’s embarrassing. Now, come on. Papa made pancakes for my birthday breakfast.” Aaron smiles and gets dragged downstairs. Sitting at the table is the rest of his family. They begin to eat before Aaron looks up.

“Did you guys hear something?” Alex smiles.

“Oh, I definitely heard something.”

“I didn’t hear anything.” Theo states, looking at Philip.

“I’m pretty sure there was a noise. I think it came from the basement.” Philip and Theo look at each other. Theo gets up with Philip following, going to the basement. The five husbands smile at each other.

“IT’S A DOG!”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Aaron fixes the veil one last time. There are tears in his eyes when he looks at his little girl.

“How do I look, daddy?”

“Like a princess.” Theo smiles, smoothing down the white dress in the front. Her four other fathers will be in the front row when the wedding starts. Though they have discussed twenty different ways for them all to walk Theo down the aisle, her fathers agreed that Aaron should be the only one to do it. It was him who took her in when her mom died, after all. Aaron holds her close. “Your mother would be so proud of you.” Philip walks in and hugs his sister. They both have been close all their lives and got engaged right around the same time, too. So, after much discussion with their fiances, they decided to have a double wedding. And since he’s not marrying Theodosia, they allow him to see her.

“Hey Pip, you doing alright?” Philip smiles.

“I’m nervous but I’ll pull through. How about you?”

“I’m gonna cry.”

“Well, you’re doing better than Fafa. He’s bawling outside the door because he doesn’t want us to see him cry.” Theo laughs. A minute later, the door opens. They come in and Hercules begins to cry again.

“Fafa, don’t cry. I’ll start crying and then we’re both doomed.” Hercules chuckled and pulled her close. He backs off and pulls Philip in next. He looks between the two.

“I can’t really call you sugarpie and honeybunch anymore, can I.”

“You can always call us sugarpie and honeybunch.” Lafayette and John pull the two in next. Lastly is Aaron and Alex. Theo lays her head on her daddy’s shoulder. “Do you remember that song you two used to sing to us as kids?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you sing it again? One last time?” Aaron smiles and Alex nods in affirmation.

“Dear Theodosia, what to say to you?  
You have my eyes  
You have your mother's name  
When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart  
I'm dedicating every day to you  
Domestic life was never quite my style  
When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart  
And I thought I was so smart

You will come of age with our young nation  
We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you  
If we lay a strong enough foundation  
We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you  
And you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday  
Yeah, you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday”

“Oh Philip, when you smile I am undone  
My son  
Look at my son  
Pride is not the word I'm looking for  
There is so much more inside me now  
Oh Philip, you outshine the morning sun  
My son  
When you smile, I fall apart  
And I thought I was so smart 

My father wasn't around” 

“My father wasn't around”

“I swear that I'll be 

“around for you”

“I'll do whatever it takes”

“I'll make a million mistakes”

“I'll make the world” 

“Safe and sound for you

Will come of age with our young nation  
We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you  
If we lay a strong enough foundation  
We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you  
And you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday  
Yeah, you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday


End file.
